


Unexpected Love

by ThirteenYearoldWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa (The 100), Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenYearoldWriter/pseuds/ThirteenYearoldWriter
Summary: Lexa lives through getting shot in 3x07, how will they get through A.L.I.E and praimfaya now that lexa is alive?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Lexa & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa & Madi (The 100), Lexa & Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**_( 3x07 spoilers*** also cry warning**** )_ **

  
  
  
  


When Titus shot Lexa everything stopped “LEXA!!” I ran over to her putting pressure on the wound, Titus completely giving up thinking that Lexa’s time as commander is done, No I refuse to let her die she is my everything if i have to kill 100 people to keep her alive I f*cking will. “Stay back Titus, Murphy! Please get me my med kit please.” I pleaded with Murphy. He nodded and ran out of the room. 

“It’s ok death is not the end,” Lexa said with a sad smile, even though it pained Lexa to leave me alone in a world where she can’t protect me from the dangers of her clans. “No, you are not dying!” Just as I said that Murphy ran in with my med kit in his hand, I thanked him and realized that the blood flow has calmed down and Lexa isn’t bleeding as much. “The next commander will protect you,” I shook my head, “I don't want the next commander I WANT YOU!” I protested. 

************

Lexa was fading in and out of consciousness while I was stitching her wound up. I finally finished stitching up her wound and making sure she wasn’t bleeding internally, I let out a sigh of relief. I sat by Lexa’s bedside and started to break down because I almost lost the person that made surviving turn into living and leading better and tolerable, the person that made my eyes light up everytime I saw her smile. Lexa being trained to hear even the slightest noises and waking up, asked me “Why are you crying hodnes? (love)” i pick my head up from my hands and look up at Lexa, “I almost lost you Lex,” my voice cracked as I said that. Lexa looked confused as to why I said that, “I am not already dead?” Lexa asked honestly, I look into her eyes and see the genuineness of the question and reply “No,” I force a smile “No, Lexa I… I uhm, I stitched your wound up and made sure you weren’t bleeding internally, you aren’t if you're wondering.” Lexa looks happy to be alive but baffled that she was able to be saved, truly believing she was dead which made my heart break into a million pieces. 

************

Murphy came in looking cleaner than before, “Hey Clarke I just wanted to let you know that Luna is here wanting to see Lexa and Titus is in the dungeon locked up,” I nodded and he smiled and walked out bringing in a worried looking Luna. Lexa looked up to see Luna with tears in her eyes as she said “Lexa, strisis ( little sister) you’re alive.” I looked at Lexa completely baffled because I had no idea Lexa had a sister. “Luna walks over to Lexa and engulfs her in a tight hug being careful not to hurt her sister, Luna then walks over to me “thank you for saving Leska she, she’s all I have left as family.” I smile at her and reach out my arm and she grasps my arm “it was no problem, and if i’m being honest I don’t know what i’d do if Lexa died either.” I gave Lexa’s sister a warm smile and she walked out of the room. 

**********

  
  


After a while I get in bed with Lexa cuddling her wanting to be as close to her as possible not wanting to ever let her go. “You didn’t tell me you had a sister,” I say in a small voice, “yes many people have accepted Luna as my sister when I told them, I was going to tell you but just didn’t get the time.” Lexa replies. I nod my head in understanding, still not wanting to leave Lexa. 

Octavia burst into me and Lexa’s room in an urgent matter, “Clarke! Oh sorry Hey Commander, Uhm Clarke we need to go take down pike before he kills Lincoln, Kane, Sinclair and many others!” I basically jumped up off of Me and Lexa’s bed earning a noise of surprise from Lexa, I was too focused on Lexa and forgot all about Pike. Damn it, “Right umh, our best bet would be getting Pike alone and taking him out and making it look like natural causes,” Octavia thinks for a minute “that's actually a good plan but how will we get pike alone?” now it's my turn to think. “We’ll get my mom to make a colorless poison that will look like a heart attack symptoms and give it to him once she gets him alone,” Octavia nods and reaches for her walkie talkie and disputes the plan to Mom and a backup plan just in case. We’ll just have to see how this plays out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike is taken down now they have to decide what happens next.

( Clarke’s POV )

Everything is going to plan, I was just waiting for my Mom to radio back that pike was dead. I heard shuffling over by Lexa’s bed, I got up from the desk I was at and walked over to where Lexa was laying to see her trying to sneak out of her bed even though I specifically told her she needed to rest. “What are you doing Lex?” Lexa stopped dead in her tracks, “I.. Uh didn’t know you were awake,” She replied giving me a smile. I walked over to where Lexa was resting and pushed her back down onto the bed, while Lexa tried to protest I gave her a stern look. Lexa sank back into her bed with a pout on her face. I thought it was hilarious that the  _ Ruthless  _ Commander is pouting because she can’t get out of bed. I was barely able to stifle a laugh when Lexa lets out an exaggerated sigh, “I have duties as commander Clarke,” Lexa said with urgency in her voice. “I know, there already is a new fleimkepa (flame keeper) named Gaia taking care of the Natbilda’s. Indra and Luna are helping with politics until you are fully recovered from being shot. Everything is under control.” I reassured her, Lexa seemed to accept that I’m not letting her move out of this room til she fully recovered.

_ 2 days later _

I was drawing at Lexa’s desk when i heard something from the radio,  _ “Clarke, Pike is dead, I repeat Pike is dead. Kane is the chancellor. Your plan worked.”  _ I picked up the radio and responded “I’m glad it did, what will you do to the traitors?” 

_ “We plan to lock them up but are going to give Pike to the grounders for justice”  _ my mom replied, “that’s a smart move since Pike did kill 300 of their people.” I replied debating whether I should wake my sleeping girlfriend. I thanked my mother for telling me and went back to drawing, deciding to tell Lexa later. 

Clarke walked over to Lexa and I’s bed and shook Lexa lightly trying to wake her up, “mhm what?” she replied sleepily, 

Clarke chuckled, “Pike is dead and is being taken over here so you can decide what happens to him.” Lexa looked up at me surprised, probably wondering if I'm letting her return to her duties.  _ Which I am _ . “To answer your question, yes I am allowing you to return to your duties. BUT I want to check your wound every 5 hours to make sure it's not tearing. And you  _ Must _ take it easy.” My tone had no room for argument. “Ok Clarke, I accept you terms.” Lexa got up to change into her armor but I went to help her get dressed making sure she doesn’t tear any of the stitches. 

( 3rd person POV ) 

Lexa walked out of her and Clarke’s room and walked to the throne room. She was greeted by Indra and Luna, as well as Kane. she went and sat on her throne. “Heda what would you like to do with  _ Fraga (murderer) _ ?” Indra asked, “  _ death by Thauz kot op (death by one thousand cuts) _ ,” Lexa replied. Indra nodded, Kane was going to object but decided against it. 

  
  


_ The day of pike’s execution  _

  
  


Pike had been cut 998 times already barely able to stand his bindings being pulled as he was slumped on the ground. Lexa walked up to pike lifted his head and said, “Jus drein, Jus daun. (blood must have blood)” she unsheathed her sword and stabbed Pike through the heart, as she watched the life leave his eyes she heard the cheering of the crowd. Lexa stepped down from the platform pike was on “move Disha medo (move this body)” the guards complied and untied Pike and got ready to dispose of his body. 

Lexa walked over to where Clarke was standing, “it has been done.” Clarke nodded knowing what Lexa meant, she meant that Clarke could go back home to Arkadia but in all honesty she didn’t want to go back to Arkadia she wanted to stay with Lexa.


	3. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to talk to her mother about staying in polis. Clarke and Lexa finally have some alone time. Lexa is still insecure.

When Clarke and Lexa made it back to their room, the tension still lingered in the air, Lexa was the one to break the awkward silence, “Are you going to be riding back to Arkadia?” Clarke tensed at the question even though Clarke knew she wanted to stay she had to talk to her mother about it. 

“Lex.. I do want to stay, it's just…” Clarke couldn’t seem to make herself say the next words but continued anyway. “I need to talk to my mother about it because as I don’t want to be so far away from my friends too it’s just I need to think about it more.” Lexa clinched her jaw and nodded understandingly knowing it wasn’t fully Clarkes decision however Abby couldn’t stop Clarke from staying, it’s just that her mother has an influence on her decisions, which Lexa couldn’t blame since Abby is Clarke's mother. 

  
  


Clarke leaves The Commander's room to go talk to her friends and mother about staying in polis. When she arrived to see her mother, Raven was there with her checking her leg. “Hey mom, we uhm.. Need to talk about me leaving or staying,” Abby whipped her head around and said quickly, “Well I didn’t know this was something we needed to talk about since I assumed that you were coming back to arkadia.” Clarke thought for a moment genuinely thinking about going back to arkadia, but even the thought of her going back made her feel sick cause she didn’t think of Arkadia as her ‘home’ anymore. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, “I want to stay in polis.” Clarke said while clenching her jaw. 

“Clarke honey, I… what about arkadia, your home you know we need you there and I honestly don’t think you want to be here with the commander.” Abby scoffed, Raven looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t. 

“Mom, Arkadia isn’t my home.” Clarke stated matter of factly. Abby looked at her and scoffed again truly not believing that she’d want to stay in the same building as the  _ Heartless _ Commander. “Well I will not allow you to be in the same building as the commander! She is heartless! She kidnapped you.” Abby said while pacing back and forth. 

Clarke’s gaze hardened while looking in her mothers eyes. Clarke cared about Lexa and Lexa cared about Clarke, “I am not a kid anymore Mom! You are not going to order me around anymore, So i am going to stay whether you like it or not,” Clarke paused and addressed Raven. “Raven, you are welcome to stay in Polis with Lincoln and Octavia. There’s some healers that will be able to monitor your leg.” Raven nodded signalling that she’d think about it, My mom was stunned into silence. **_(sorry about the sudden change of pov)_ **

“Now if you excuse me I’m going to show Lincoln and Octavia where they will be staying.” with that I walked off and greeted Lincoln and Octavia and showed them around the tower then brought them to their rooms. 

When I was getting ready to walk back to Lexa’s quarters Raven greeted me wanting to talk, “Hey Griff, Um I want to stay in Polis with you, Octavia and Lincoln if that's alright,” Clarke smiled and replied “Of course Rae I will go talk to Lexa in a bit about what kinda stuff you could do around her and where you will stay but for now you can crash at my quarters.” The last thing I expected Raven to do was hug me, but I enjoyed hugging my Best friend and relaxed in her embrace. 

\-------------- (clarkes pov)

I finally got back to Lexa’s quarters and looked for Lexa. I saw her walking towards me with her hair flowing down to her shoulders and her face devoid of warpaint, she was wearing a casual grey shirt with ragged pants.  _ God how could she look so beautiful.  _

“When do you leave?” Lexa said in a small voice, I shook my head and walked over to her then pulled her into a gentle and loving kiss, god i don’t think I will ever get over the way Lexa’s lips feel against mine. I tangled my hands in Lexa’s hair and she put her hands securely around my waist. Lexa’s tongue parted my lips silently asking for permission, I parted my lips and moaned into her mouth when her tongue met mine. The kiss turned from gentle to heated in a matter of seconds, I pulled Lexa’s shirt over her head leaving her just in her bindings. I pulled back to take in Lexa’s half-naked body, Lexa looked at me with such love in her eyes it made my heart melt. 

Lexa pulled me back into a kiss almost immediately, deepening it. I bit her lower lip earning a groan from the other women, I smirked then pulled back from the kiss and Lexa looked at me confused, then her eyes widened as I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere on the floor. Lexa looked away being the polite person she is, I lifted her chin to meet my eyes ``Lex, it’s ok you can look.” Lexa nodded in understanding uncertainty lingering in her eyes refusing to look down at my body. I pull her into another kiss and she keeps her hands at her sides, I pull back and frown when I notice. 

I grabbed her both of her hands and guided to my waist once more inviting her, she reluctantly put her hands on my waist still uncertain but understanding. “Lexa look at me.” we lock eyes and I continue, “I want you.” recognition shines in her eyes and a stray tear falls from her eye, “R-Really?” I nod, she closes the gap between us and god she was so gentle, so many unsaid words passed through the kiss. Lexa walked towards the bed never once breaking the kiss and pulled me on top of her so I’m straddling her. I tug at her trousers muttering a quiet but firm “off” she complies and lifts her hips so I could pull her pants off, “you are wearing too many clothes hodnes, it is not fair.” she rasps out, I smirk and tug off my own trousers and throw them somewhere in the room but couldn't care enough to check. Her eyes gaped at my body looking at me like I'm one of a kind, I blushed under her gaze. 

We lock lips again, this kiss is more messy, more passionate. Her hands rested on my waist, she deepened the kiss and I moaned into her mouth moving my hands to get rid of her bindings, eventually I succeeded and threw her bindings by the collections of clothes on the bedroom floor. My hand went to cup her breast-- she leaned into my touch. She gasped when my fingers touched her nipple, her hands went to start unwrapping my bindings and I let her completely ready to give every part of myself to her. She takes me by surprise by trailing kisses across my jawline and down my neck then sucking at my pulse point earning a low groan from me and tilting my head so she has more access to my neck not even noticing my bindings completely unwrap and get thrown behind me. Lexa then gives open mouth kisses down my collarbone and makes her way down to my full breasts. She then takes my hard nipple in between her lips, I gasp “Lex… fuck that feels good.” I moan out tangling my hands in her hair, Lexa then flips us over so she’s on top and I let out a yelp at the action. Her thigh is in between my legs and she gives my other breast the same attention. Her thigh unintentionally presses further against my center and I moan embarrassingly loudly, “Lexa please!” I say after Lexa pulled back her thigh from my center making me incredibly frustrated. “Be patient hodnes,” her hand travels down to my pantie line looking up at me for consent, I nod a little too ethustically, she pulls my underwear down and runs her finger through my folds and my hips jump at the contact, “Jok, Clarke your so wet.” I just moan in response. She starts teasing my clit driving me crazy, “Lex!! Please!!” I whisper-yell at her, she smirked and pushed a finger inside catching me off guard, I threw my head back and tried to bite back a moan but failed miserably. Lexa pushed in a second finger finding a steady rhythm. My moans filled the room growing closer and closer to my orgasm, “More” I croaked out. She complied, she then inserted a third finger going faster and before I knew it I came and I came hard, but Lexa’s pace inside me didn’t break and I already felt another orgasm creeping up, “Lexa, I think… I think that's enough” her pace still didn’t falter and I then came again and again. 

I came three times before she pulled out and laid next to me but not right before licking her fingers clean and moaning at the taste while still holding eye contact. She waited for me to come down from my high, when i did she pulled me into a kiss again trying to get control but I fought and won. I flipped us over and said “No. My turn.” she swallowed thickly and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating! i lost motivation.


End file.
